Love at first bite
by xxtwilightemoxx
Summary: After BD2 , evrything is peacfull . No fights , no drama , no nothing . Everyone is happy ... But Bella notices Jacob is looking left out when all the Cullens (exept Ness who is a child) are mated , the wolveshav imprinted or in a realationship , he has no one Wha happens's when Bella sets him up on dating website and he goes on lots of dates with girls . JacobxOC . belongs to SM
1. Chapter 1-Tention

**I know I haven't been on 4 a while but…. I have an excuse , well it is not an excuse but the truth . My boyfriend of two years dumped me and left me to look after our 9 month year old son , on top of that I am living in a tiny apartment with my pregnant twin sister and looking for a job so I can pay for daycare . To update my stories as well as that is too much : (**

**So I will still update and not abandon my stories but it will take a while for me to update ….**

**To make this up to you I'll be writing a new story (which is below) I know , I know ; why should I add another story if I don't have a lot of time to update the others ? Cuz I am a retard …..**

**Love at first bite**

**Bella's POV**

It had been two years since the confrontation with the Volturi , all is well . Renesmee (whom is now two) looks like a 8 year old , her knowledge is increasing greatly – as well as her beauty – more and more like her farther each day ! Her and Jacob are at the best friend stage , hopefully it will stay that way for a while ….

Jacob told me he is ready for love , which I'm thrilled about ! He deserves to be happy just as much as the rest of us , that is why I am making it my existence's mission to find Jacob a girlfriend . He's 19 year old virgin who has never had a girlfriend . HE NEEDS LOVE!

"You look deep in thought." My husband said creeping up behind me , kissing my ear lobe wrapping his arms around my waist .

"Thinking about Jake ….. and the whole girlfriend situation ….." I said not moving my eyes from the floor , it wasn't that I was shy , just stress flaring up in my body .

"Don't stress about it , you look tense , you should take a bath." He suggested .

I turned around to him before saying ; " You know bathing doesn't solve all of lives problems ?"

He chuckled to himself . "I'm aware of that ….. but maybe sex might make you a little less tense ."

I smiled at what he was getting at .

"I'll go get the water running ." Confirmed Edward , my own personal Greek god A.K.A my husband .

The sound of the water trickling into the tub reminded me off rain splashing off the roof , when it finally came to an end , my Edward emerged from the doorway . His infamous crooked smile playing on his lush , red , kissable lips .

" **Shall you be accompanying me , Mrs .Cullen ?" He asked in an elegant tone .**

"I shall be , Mr .Cullen , I shall ." I replied back giggling .

We walked hand in hand into the bathroom ( removing our clothing along the way) before we dove into the tub letting the water explore our body's …..

**Jacob's POV**

"Jakey look!" Nessie exclaimed pointing to a squirrel who was munching on a some nuts (A/N : LOL!)

"Adorable !" I replied back to my imprint . " Wanna go back now?" I asked her .

Me and Ness , were playing in the thick layers of pale , white snow that had recently fell over the forest turning it into a winter wonderland . The sun was reflecting off the snow , it made it glisten magically , the sun was not yet strong enough to melt the coldness away which meant that me and Ness were able to create snowmen without her getting cold .

She nodded and we headed back to the main house where she would sit in front of the and play Barbie's with Blondie and Shorty .

**OKAY REVIEW! IF U WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER , BTW , BLONDIE IS ROSE AND SHORTY IS ALICE !**


	2. Chapter 2-Websites

**Thnx 4 reviews keep them coming!**

**Love at first bite**

**Bella's POV**

As I welcomed the sun which crawled in through the window , my mate ran his hand down my collarbone , his pianist fingers teasing me with pleasure . His fingers were replaced my his lips , his cold tongue slid down my neck as if it were a knife .

"You look tense again , my love." His velvet voice whispered in my ear.

"Jake again ….. I'm gonna get him a girlfriend!" I replied back .

"Jacob is quite capable of getting involved in a female's life without your help." He said softly.

"I know but he'll never do it, so I feel it's my responsibility to help him along the way. Besides last week Carlisle said Renesmee will not grow any more since she is a special kind of hybrid , she'll look like a little girl forever , Jake needs a girlfriend .

"Fine just don't get too carried away," he said with this signature smirk "I'm going hunting with Alice for the weekend." He kissed my lips sweetly and pulled away after a good minute.

"Have fun!"

"I will." He said chuckling.

About an hour and a half late, I went to the main house, everyone who remained greeted me. Esme hugged me tight, she was a kind, gentle heart, no one could dislike or despise her!

"Nice to see you again!" She cried.

"Um, it's only been 18 hours." I said back a little confused; I could tell everyone else in the room apart from Esme was confused too.

"18 hours to long!" She beamed whilst releasing me from the hug.

Everyone laughed and I sat down on the couch next to Jasper, I pulled Edward's laptop of the table and turned on Google.

I typed in 'dating websites' and pressed enter, Jasper looked at me as if I'd lost all my sanity .

"Bella …..?" His voice trailed off as he was unsure of what to say.

"It's for Jake, he seems lonely." He nodded and returned to reading his book : Linkan sucks arse!

I pulled up a website and set up a profile for Jake .

**Full name: Jacob Black**

**Age: 19**

**Home town: La Push, Washington, U.S.A **

**Likes –**

**Show: American idol , America's got talent , x factor USA , Jersey Shore , The inbertweeners (UK version) , family guy , American dad and south park.**

**Movie: South Park movie , Hangover movies , Strippers VS. werewolves .**

**Food : KFC , MacDonald's , Burger King , In and out burger , Chilli , Ben and Jerry's (cookie dough) and steak .**

**Drinks: Diet coke .**

**Hobbies: Soccer , baseball , basketball , wrestling , surfing , cliff diving .**

**Job: Unemployed.**

**Status: Single – why would I be on here if I wasn't , I'm not a cheater.**

**Motto: No one dies a virgin cause life fucks us all.**

**Smoke: No.**

**Drink: No.**

"**What are you doing?" Asked Jacob , JACOB! OH FUCK!**

"**Um …." Just then a noise was heard from the laptop , I had mail , it was on the dating website.**

"**XxHornyHoneyxX : Hi , I'm Melanie , wanna chat?" **

**I told Jake Esme was making him something in the Kitchen which she was , he left.**

**Fuck-like-an-animal : Sure babe , how r u?**

**OKAY REVIEW! THAT WAS SHORT AND RANDOM !**

**WILL JAKEY MEET THE GIRL OF HIS DREAMS !?**


	3. Chapter 3-Wolf

**THNX 4 REVIEWS – KEEP THEM COMING !**

**LOVE AT FIRST BITE**

**BELLA'S POV**

**XxHornyHoneyxX : Gud babe , u?**

**Fuck-like-an-animal : gr8 **

**XxHornyHoneyxX : So you wanna meet up ?**

**Fuck-like-an-animal : Sure m where u from?**

**XxHornyHoneyxX :Seattle , u?**

**Fuck-like-an-animal : La Push , I'll meet u in Seattle ?**

**XxHornyHoneyxX : U can meet me by the smoothie shop – u know Shakeaholic ?**

**Fuck-like-an-animal : Sure , 13:00pm ? 2morow ?**

**XxHornyHoneyxX : See u there !**

**Fuck-like-an-animal : Logged off.**

**XxHornyHoneyxX : Logged off .**

Okay , now I've got to go tell Jake he's buying some random horny chick a smoothie tomorrow.

**15 minutes later **

A giant russet wolf was standing in front of me growling , howling and staring at me , trying to scare me.

"Come on Jake , phase back , let's talk?" I said to my best friend whom was a dog.

He phased back right in front of me .

He was completely naked , wow! That's big …

"I meant phase back somewhere else so I don't see you naked." I said.

"Don't lie , admit you like me this way ." He teased.

"Shut up." I said

The next day I drove him to the mall , I was waiting in the car park for him to return from his date , from here I could hear I could hear every word .

His heart beating faster then usual , he entered the smoothie pallor and there she was .

"Oh my god!" I heard Jake whisper in shock.

**OKAY CLIFF HANGER , SORRY IT WAS SHORT BUT I DON'T GIVVVA FUCK.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
